The Internet is frequently used to transmit and receive private information and to manage finances. Despite the many existing protections provided for online transmissions, unscrupulous persons have created ways to steal private information, gain access to financial accounts, and engage in other such unauthorized activity, using the Internet. One way in which this can be accomplished is through creation of a false website, using a technique known as “spoofing.” Creation of a false website can be performed by simply copying existing HTML code that is displayed to all users who access the website. Spoofing relies on mimicry of the website to lure users into entering data, such as private and/or secret information, which is then used by the spoofer. For example, the spoofer may create a false website for a financial institution, and the user may enter private information into the false website, such as a user identification, password, PIN number, account number, and the like. This private information can then be used by the spoofer to gain access to the user's account information, including authentication credentials, which can be used to access additional private information and steal funds from the customer's account.
Spoofers typically use a technique known as “phishing” to lure users to the spoofed website. Phishing entails sending a large number of false emails purporting to be from an established entity, such as a financial institution, and may provide a link or other direction to the spoofed website. These emails fool a small, but significant, number of users into accessing the spoofed website and providing private information, in the mistaken belief that the website is authentic. Thus, spoofing relies on lack of knowledge by the user of the authenticity of the website, and spoofing can be defeated if the customer knows the website is not authentic.
Various techniques have been used to mitigate the effects of spoofing, including tiered authentication, visual differentiation, controlled communications, and the like. However, these existing techniques have certain disadvantages and drawbacks.